


Don't Touch That Dial

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Criminal Minds, Fringe, Greek, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fusion AUs and one mirror AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight in the Mirror

Fluttershy had all of the jewels and finery that Equestria had to offer—even more than Rarity could have ever imagined—but even that could not hide the fact that her mane was thin and she shrank away from even the softest of sounds. Underneath one of Nightmare Moon’s ink-black wings, she looked like an animal too long caged. Even the loyalist of creatures no longer ventured near her. But Nightmare Moon kept her close. Rarity had not had the chance to speak to her in months—not since Twilight failed in subduing Nightmare Moon and darkness settled upon Equestria for good. Rarity wasn’t even sure Fluttershy spoke anymore. Where Rarity had done well for herself having quickly fallen in line to provide her services to the new court, Fluttershy had seemingly done better. She was Moon’s favorite, but she did not flourish under the attentions. There were rumors as to what happened behind closed doors, but Rarity found it too difficult to listen. Twilight had been made an example of, and as far as Rarity was concerned, it was better to have escaped that.


	2. Reluctant Rushee

Twilight looked around the house, noting the proliferation of pink. She bit her lip.

“I’m not so sure about this, Pinkie Pie…”

“Don’t be silly! How else are we supposed to go to the best parties on campus if we’re not in the best sorority, huh?” Pinkie Pie’s eyes got even bigger. “And look at all of the PINK!”

“Well, we did have our very own ZBZ decorator. But you must be Twilight Sparkle, Dean Celestia’s niece. I’m Rarity, ZBZ president, and this is Fluttershy, our rush chair.”

“Hello.” Fluttershy’s voice was so quiet Twilight almost didn’t hear her.

“Your friend is right—only the best house on campus has the best parties, and ZBZ has been the best house since it opened its doors here. And Dean Celestia…”

“Wooooweeee!” The sound made Twilight turn, where she caught sight of a blonde braid. “Sure is pink in here, y’all!”

Rarity’s sigh was audible. “Some legacies simply can’t be helped.”


	3. This is just to say...

“…And I’ve cme to the conclusion that the unkown substance is without a doubt…plum jelly.”

“Plum jelly? Pinkie Pie, how does plum jelly wind up in the brains of a shape shifter?” Twilight asked, incredulous. But Pinkie Pie cut her off.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Twilight. The tests on the shape shifter’s brain were inconclusive. I was talking about the unidentified flavor in the cupcake that Apple Bloom brought me for lunch.”

Twilight rolled her eyes and frowned. “Agent Rainbow Dash is waiting for those results, Pinkie Pie. So…try to focus, okay?”

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash hurried through the door. “There’s another body. Big Macintosh thinks it’s another shape shifter.”

“Another one? Let me guess…Big Macintosh isn’t happy about this.”

Rainbow Dash pursed her lips. “He wasn’t happy about this when it started. Now he’s livid. And Rarity is calling. The last thing we want is Massive Dynamic Involved in this.” She stopped and sniffed. “Pinkie Pie, is that…plum jelly?”

Pinkie Pie was grinning. “I’ll get my hat!”


	4. The Last Ride of the Cutie Mark Crusaders

_It's no use. No matter what we try we always end up without our cutie marks; and surprisingly often covered in tree sap.  
-Scootaloo _

*****  
“I know your team has done well, Agent Sparkle, but that does not preclude you from the annual evaluations, especially as several of your members have faced so many personal cases this year.”

Twilight straightened herself to the point where it hurt. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll conduct them right away.”

“I’ll be conducting them this year.”

“I…” Twilight bit her tongue for a moment, but she could not hide her frown. “Of course, ma’am. Will that be all?”

She walked at a normal pace and maintained her composure on the way back to her office, but Twilight wasn’t surprised when Apple Jack fell in step beside her.

“You didn’t like what Celestia had to say?”

Twilight shook her head. “She’ll be conducting the evaluations herself.”

“Twilight,” Apple Jack said, stopping her, “it’s not your fault. This team has…”

“Been through a lot, I know.” She looked down at them as Pinkie Pie walked into the room, looking up and catching her eye.

“Is it a bad time? I can come back. I can just walk right back out and come back again just like I didn’t come in right then.”

“It’s fine Pinkie Pie. I’d like to see everyone in ten minutes in the briefing room.”  
*****

Rainbow Dash sided with Pinkie Pie and Rarity was close behind. They looked up as Apple Jack and Twilight disappeared into the conference room.

“What do you think’s gotten into her?” Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. “She was just in with Celestia, so whatever it is…it can’t be good.”

“You know, statistically speaking, the numbers of times she’s met with Celestia and subsequently delivered bad news…”

“We got it, Spike. Thanks,” Rainbow Dash said. “Let’s get up there and get this briefing done.”  
*****

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath before stepping to the side of the screen in order to begin. She still wasn’t used to the pictures; she didn’t know how Fluttershy had done this job, how any of them really did it.

“The bodies of three young fillies turned up in Ponyville yesterday, each in a different location.” She pointed to each image. “Apple Blossom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.”

“Connections between the girls?” Twilight asked.

“They’re the same age, in the same grade at school, and…”

“It looks like from these images none of them has a Cute Mark,” Apple Jack said, leaning forward.

“That’s right,” Pinkie Pie confirmed. “The girls called themselves The Cutie Mark Crusaders.”

“So the unsub is targeting fillies that haven’t gotten their cutie marks yet. Pinkie Pie, have we seen anything like this before?” Twilight asked.

“We sure have…” And Pinkie Pie looked toward Apple Jack.

“Within my first few years on the job, we got a similar case…never solved it. It’s haunted me until this day.”

“We’ve got to get to Ponyville,” Twilight said, standing. “We’ll finish on the jet.”


	5. A Lot of Stuff Changes

“Listen!” Pinkie Pie yelled. “I know who you are, and I know what you did to me. It’s like you’re all having one big party, and you’re trying to convince me I wasn’t invited. Well, I was there. I know you’re with Torchwood!”

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. “You don’t give up, do you, Pinkie Pie?”

“You can’t be serious, Dash,” Twilight said as she came up from the autopsy bay.

“She seems serious,” Fluttershy added from behind her computers.

Rarity stepped into the room and barely gave Pinkie Pie a glance as she looked between Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight. “The pizza is here. Next time you might want to include a higher tip. It’s already cold.”

“So, what’s in the pizza, huh, huh?” Pinkie Pie asked, pointing at the box. “Is it alien technology or some kind of experiment?”

“It’s just pizza,” Twilight said as she took the box. Pinkie Pie was disappointed.

“Well, I’m not eating any, not after last night.”

“Oh, Dash wouldn’t put the retcon on the pizza,” Fluttershy said quietly.

“Is she serious?! Are you people serious?”

Rainbow Dash shrugged. “Welcome to Torchwood, Pinkie Pie.”


End file.
